Bonds are a great but scary thing
by Darkevilsasuke
Summary: ONESHOT the aftermath of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. NaruSasu friendship fic...can be seen as more if you want.


**Okay this is my first story. I hope you like it.**

The darkness called out to him as he lay dying next to his so called best friend. He glanced over at the other boy, who had not yet taken his eyes off of him. The cold air danced around both their cold and exhausted bodies, but neither taking any notice.

The silence, except for a few screams here and there, was deafening. The noises around them seemed like a far away memory, as they continued to stare at each other silently.

The fire in their hearts and eyes were powerful as blue stared into onyx.

A few more minutes of silence passed before the blue-eyed boy slowly began to move his cracked lips, the onyx-eyed boy waiting an agonizing wait for the other to speak.

"Why? Why did you do it?" The question is said with sadness and disappointment, but not an ounce of anger. This made the Onyx-eyed boy extremely uncomfortable as he slowly opened his dry lips to reply, with one simple word and nothing else.

"Dobe"

The other smiles as the word rolls of the other's lips and knows there's still a flicker of hope left in that fragile heart.

"Teme" He whispers in the darkness as the sun slowly sets above them.

The blue-eyes boy turns his head away from the eyes that always haunts him for a moment to observe the village he once loved, a village that is burning to the ground, a village that is full of loss and sorrow.

He turns back around to face his once rival and best friend and knows that no matter what he would never leave him alone, even if they are worlds apart.

He can faintly hear his name being called repeatedly in the background, but the boy ignores everything around him, only concentrating on the boy lying next to him.

The other's breathing was in reality heavy but faint to him.

The blue-eyed boy opens his mouth to speak once more, the other waiting anticipating.

"You know I would've done anything to get you to come back, don't you?"

The other boy's onyx eyes harden at the question like statement. He shivers involuntary as the blue eyes continue to stare holes into his eyes and soul.

He opens his mouth too to respond to the question that so easily lingered on the other's lips.

"I never asked you to." Was the simple answer the blue-eyed boy got from the figure lying so near to him.

A few seconds pass and the endless destruction around them keeps going on, but neither taking any notice as another scream comes to an untimely end.

The two don't concentrate on anything else that is going on around them, just the other's pain filled eyes, one filled with pain and betrayal, the other filled with pain and regret.

The onyx-eyed boy slowly turns his head away from those eyes and looks up at the smoke filled sky. The other watches saying nothing, but his gentle breathing and staring says it all.

He ever so slowly reaches out for the other boy with a smile, the other scowls, but the hand looks tempting and he can't seem to pry his eyes away.

"I know you can't return…they probably won't accept you anymore, nevertheless I want to be with you." The statement which was filled with truth and sadness startles the onyx-eyed boy.

The onyx-eyed boy closes his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and staring into the darkness that the sky has become. He turns back to face the hand and gently makes his way towards it.

He stops just before the tips of his own fingers touch the bloody service of the others.

The blue-eyed boy frowns at this and searches the other's face for a clue as why he suddenly stopped. That's when he finally saw it the fear in those endless dark orbs.

He then finally realizes why he ran away, ran way from everything that he once knew.

The other's eyes watch the blue ones and see sadness and understanding. He finally understood him completely.

"You were scared." The blue-eyed boy whispers to the onyx-eyed boy, they both stay silent for a minute after that sentence is said.

The onyx-eyed boy lay there thinking as to what he really is scared off. He wasn't scared of the darkness eating away at his soul, no he actually welcomed it. He was scared of his inevitable death, no he welcomed that to. He wasn't scared of the war going on around them. He wasn't scared of being hated. He wasn't even scared of Madara or his brother that he loved so dearly, no he was scared of something else, something so pure. He was scared of the bond between him and the blue-eyed boy.

The bond he and the blue-eyed boy had was strong, stronger than what he ever had with his beloved brother and that is what scared him to death.

"You were scared of the bond you and I shared." The truth slides from his tongue so easily making the other cringe slightly.

The onyx-eyed boy knows what the other had said was right. He was scared of the blonde…no he was terrified. He didn't want to have that kind of bond again and watch them being torn apart like they did back then, so he ran. He ran hard and fast.

"I-I was scared you're right about that." The other starts, the word just rolling off his tongue. "I didn't want to have that bond with you, but it juts crept up on me and then for some unknown reason I began to see you as my best friend."

The blue-eyed boy smiles at the onyx-eyed boy. The other smiles as well, it seems like years since the onyx-eyed boy had smiled and it felt pretty good.

The blue-eyed boy reaches out his hand again and this time the other accepts it without nay difficulty.

"It's ok to be scared in truth I was too, but I wouldn't change what I had with you for anything. That's why I chased after you so hard. I will never give up on you; even if you don't want to come back to Konoha then I will follow where ever you go. If the whole world hates you then you at least have one person who doesn't. If others judge you I never will. That's a promise of a life time, believe it!"

The onyx-eyed boy smiles at everything good his best friend represents. He secretly wishes he had the same spark and joy in his dark orbs his blue-eyed friend constantly has.

"You are such a Dobe." The boy says with a smirk on his pale face. The other frowns in mock indignation.

"Shut up Teme." They both smile again.

The blood surrounding them and coming together, it's like a red river beautiful but deadly.

The sky above cast a shadow over the only light shining that was able to get through…the moon.

"Bonds are a beautiful but scary thing, but it's how it is. There will always be bad stuff mixed in with the good, but having someone who is important to you there, is the best thing anyone could hope for. You keep asking why I chase after you the answer is simple because you saved me long before."

The other turns quizzical eyes to face the blue, a frown present on his face.

He doesn't need to say anything for the other is already telling him the answer.

"You just did…you accepted me for who I was and not what I am. I owe you so much."

They both smile at each other and in that moment they both make a promise to protect and be there for the other no matter what.

The blue-eyed boy pushes himself up and goes to stand over the onyx-eyed boy and holds out a hand to help him up.

The onyx-eyed boy gladly accepts the hand and is pulled to his feet as well.

They both smile at each other, happy than they'd ever been before, because this time their friendship was stronger and for keeps.

"Let's go home Sasuke." The blue-eyed boy says.

"Yes let's go home Naruto." The onyx-eyed boy replies.

They both head off home hand in hand and a smile on their faces.

No one won the battle but they both won something much more and that something they would cherish forever and ever.

The end

**So what do you think…I'm a little rusty I haven't written any type of story in a long while but I hope you still like it.**

**If this story does ok I'm thinking of writing a proper NaruSasu story or maybe a KakaSasu or ItaSasu depends what I feel like at the time.**

**So please review…no flames but constructive cristism always welcome. **


End file.
